


UNA NOCHE EN PARÍS

by gimadca



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimadca/pseuds/gimadca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El fic consta de dos escenas: una que se ubica en la época en que Hannibal y Bedelia estaban en París y todavía no habían viajado a Florencia y la otra, es un flashback al momento en que Hannibal va a la casa de Bedelia a bañarse y a cambiarse después de la masacre y después ella le apunta con un arma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNA NOCHE EN PARÍS

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic bedannibal, que es una pareja que me gusta muuucho! Desde hace rato venía con la idea de escribir un fic de ellos, pero hace mucho tiempo que no escribía ningún fic y no tenía mucho tiempo, así que en cuanto pude me puse a la tarea de intentar escribirlo y esto es lo que ha salido.  
> Lo escribo en mi lengua materna, español porque aunque leo mucho fic bedannibal en inglés, ya redactar en ese idioma es otra cosa.  
> Espero haber logrado transmitir mi visión sobre ellos, acerca de cómo se relacionan y que aunque no sean propiamente una pareja romántica, igual sí son importantes el uno para el otro. Y espero que les guste.

Principios de abril. Casi medianoche. Una brisa helada inunda el ambiente. Acaba de empezar la primavera, pero el invierno todavía se siente. Mucho más a esta hora y al lado del río Sena en donde ella aguarda esperando que él venga a su encuentro. Tiene apoyados sus brazos en la baranda del puente con la mirada perdida en la amplitud del río, aunque en realidad no observa nada, sino que solo está absorta en sus pensamientos. A su alrededor, los turistas van y vienen tomando foto tras foto para completar sus álbumes de vacaciones. Paseos vanos y superfluos en que ya ni siquiera se detienen a observar, solo los llena el afán de posar junto a lugares emblemáticos para indicar que estuvieron ahí, ella considera que son patéticos y que solo es un reflejo de su vida vacía y sin pretensiones. Tal vez él tiene razón y solo son como ganado rumiando en un establo. Un destello la saca de sus cavilaciones: la torre Eiffel se ilumina con su juego de luces nocturnos y durante unos minutos olvida sus preocupaciones y solo se concentra en observarla. Sonríe con nostalgia, no puede negar que es un bello espectáculo. Allí está ella en medio de la Ciudad Luz, la ciudad más romántica del mundo, frente a su principal monumento y esperando a una persona con quien no sabe el tipo de relación que tiene, no sabe qué puede esperar de él y ni siquiera está segura de por qué decidió viajar con él. Él no la obligó, fue su propia decisión. No se trataba de que su vida corriera peligro, sino de que realmente quería ir con él, sentía curiosidad, en parte. Pero también había algo más, ella quería estar con él, tener un tiempo en que solo fueran él y ella, nadie más, nada más, como en los viejos tiempos...

________________________________________

 

UN MES ANTES...

Bedelia abre la puerta de su casa que se encuentra en tinieblas, mira con cierto nerviosismo hacia el interior como si temiera encontrarse a alguien o algo, pero se reprende a sí misma mientras entra y trata de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, pese a ello no enciende las luces. Observa las sábanas que aún recubren todos sus muebles y luego baja la mirada hacia aquel objeto que dejó como mensaje cifrado que ni ella misma ha terminado de dilucidar: una botella vacía de perfume, del perfume que él le regaló en otros tiempos cuando no buscaba lastimarla, sino hacerle el amor. ¿En qué momento pasaron de caricias y gémidos bajo las sábanas a secretos y temores de muerte y sangre? Levanta la sábana que protege la mesa con los licores y se sirve un trago. Beber se ha vuelto un ritual que la ayuda a sobrellevar el peso que siente en la espalda, va a dar el primer sorbo cuando algo la distrae... sonido de agua cayendo... lentamente se acerca a su habitación con una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo y entonces ve la puerta de su cuarto de baño abierta, ropa manchada de sangre desperdigada por el suelo y una silueta en su ducha. Sabe quién es, casi lo esperaba allí. Podría escapar ahora mismo y no regresar jamás, alejarse del peligro y la tentación definitivamente, sería lo más sensato y sin embargo, se ve a sí misma abriendo el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacando el arma que guarda allí. Se sienta en su cama con el arma en una mano y el vaso de licor en la otra aguardando a que Hannibal termine su baño.

No han pasado muchos minutos cuando él emerge de la ducha, toma una toalla de Bedelia para secarse y no puede evitar olerla más profundamente, todavía huele a ella. Al parecer no se ha percatado de que su dueña está sentada frente a él mirándolo y antes de que pueda hacerlo, Bedelia quita el seguro de su arma y le apunta directamente a Hannibal. El sonido lo hace consciente de su presencia y entonces voltea a mirarla diseccionándola al mismo tiempo, no lo dice pero le alegra verla, han sido meses muy largos sin poder ver a su psiquiatra:

\- ¿Puedo vestirme?  
\- Puedes.

Bedelia no puede evitar mirar de arriba a abajo a Hannibal mientras comienza a vestirse. Su mente sabe quién es él realmente ahora y aun así, todavía la embarga la misma ola de deseo al verlo desnudo que cuando solo era su paciente con quien transgredía las reglas profesionales al ir con él a la cama después de las sesiones de terapia.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Hannibal?  
\- Me quité mi traje.  
\- Dejaste que te vieran.  
\- Han visto suficiente de mí.  
\- ¿Cómo se siente... ser visto? - pregunta Bedelia con intriga.  
\- Bueno, tú no estás en posición de preguntar, dra. Du Maurier, tú terminaste nuestra relación de paciente y psiquiatra - contesta Hannibal con resentimiento.  
\- Carecía de las habilidades apropiadas para continuar la terapia.  
\- Nunca me pareció que tuvieras ninguna carencia.  
\- Siento no haberte remitido con un sustituto apropiado para la terapia. - Bedelia respira más profundo consciente de lo que va a preguntar - ¿Will Graham está todavía vivo?

Cuando Hannibal escucha su nombre siente la pena y la decepción todavía quemando en su interior. Trata de mantener la compostura al responder: - Will Graham no era el sustituto apropiado para la terapia.

Bedelia logra ver el dolor a través de los ojos de Hannibal pese a que intenta disimularlo: - ¿Qué era él?  
\- ¿Esto es curiosidad profesional? - Hannibal la interroga volteando a mirarla directamente.  
\- Casi en su totalidad.  
\- ¿Confías en mí?  
\- No totalmente.  
\- ¿Estás teniendo en cuenta mis convicciones sobre tus intenciones?  
\- ¿Mis intenciones? - la pregunta sorprende a Bedelia.  
\- La motivación humana puede ser algo más que codicia lúcida.  
\- Codicia... y optimismo ciego.  
\- Tú eres optimista... de que no te mataré...

Al escuchar estas palabras, Bedelia siente cómo la tensión sube por su espina dorsal. No sabe muy bien por qué pero su primer impulso es volverle a poner el seguro a su arma y colocarla en la cama. Esto la deja totalmente vulnerable frente a Hannibal, quien la mira entre sorprendido y complacido e ingresa al baño para terminar de arreglarse. Bedelia toma un sorbo de licor cuestionándose si será el último que ingiera.

Hannibal vuelve a salir y se queda observándola un momento, casi la traspasa con su mirada. Le extiende la mano derecha a Bedelia, quien se pone de pie y la toma dubitativa. Él lleva su otra mano a la nuca de ella y Bedelia se pregunta si acaso romperá su cuello. Sus caras están tan cerca que pueden sentir el aliento del otro. Se observan mutuamente en esa posición por un instante que parece eterno. Hannibal rompe el suspenso y acerca sus labios a los de ella. Bedelia no sabe cómo responder al comienzo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió esos labios en su boca. Él la acerca más y entonces ella solo se deja llevar y le devuelve el beso. Es un beso que comienza con duda pero cada vez adquiere mayor intensidad como si fuera algo que ambos tuvieran pendiente desde mucho tiempo atrás. Una forma de compensar la distancia, los silencios y el vacío mutuo que llevaban a cuestas por estar separados tanto tiempo desde que ella había decidido que su relación solo podía ser profesional. Cuando finalmente separan sus labios, Bedelia se siente mareada ante tantas sensaciones que la embargan. Hannibal comienza a besar su cuello y ella solo se deja hacer, había olvidado cuánto le gustaba esta sensación y se regaña a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta de alejarse de él queriendo pretender que no sentía nada. Hannibal mordisquea su oído y susurra: - ¿Vendrías conmigo a Europa?

Bedelia solo siente que quiere estar con él y aunque una parte de ella conoce los riesgos y las implicaciones de esa decisión, en ese momento su curiosidad y su deseo son más grandes, a fin de cuentas ¿no fue por eso que decidió quedarse a esperar que él saliera de la ducha aunque hubiera podido escapar? Mientras él comienza a desabotonar su blusa y darle besos en su clavícula, ella responde entre suspiros: - Sí, iré contigo a Europa.

______________________________________________

 

Las luces de la torre Eiffel se van apagando y ella siente que su corazón se va apagando poco a poco también. Ya no quiere sentir nada, preferiría ser un témpano de hielo por el que resbalan los hechos y las palabras. Puede que ante los ojos de los demás aparente frialdad, pero es solo una manera de protegerse a sí misma. Todo se vuelve cada vez más confuso y ella ya no sabe qué le depara el destino ni qué espera de él. Venir a Paris con Hannibal fue su propia decisión y no la lamenta, pero ahora se siente suspendida en el tiempo como si ella viera a otra persona vivir su vida. Y pese a todo esto, Bedelia sigue queriendo estar al lado de Hannibal, le agrada el hecho de que es ella quien finalmente escapó con él y no Will Graham. Es ella quien terminó conociéndolo verdaderamente más alla del velo con que se recubría. Puede asegurar que es la única quien ha tenido ese privilegio y eso la hace sentir especial, casi única. Hannibal habrá tenido diversas amantes, pero ella es la única que además de compartir su cama, también ha logrado ser su confidente. Eso fue lo que siempre quiso, conocerlo a plenitud de cuerpo y mente desde el día que los presentaron, lo primero lo logró más fácilmente, pero lo segundo le tomó mucho más tiempo pese a ser su psiquiatra y escuchar sus emociones más íntimas.

Se encuentra inmersa en sus reflexiones y no nota que Hannibal está detrás de ella observándola, una rutina que a él le gusta practicar, le gusta observarla en sus actividades cotidianas: durante sus baños en la tina, mientras peina su cabello, cuando lee un libro y toma una copa de vino o en esas raras ocasiones en que ella decide cocinar una receta vegetariana. Le agrada observar la cadencia de los movimientos de Bedelia y la concentración con que realiza cada una de sus acciones. Ella ha terminado por acostumbrarse e incluso lo ha invitado a unirse a sus rutinas y él ha aceptado con gusto aplicarle el champú al cabello de ella o tomar su cepillo para peinarlo. Le agrada que Bedelia esté con él en Europa y aunque no era el plan original, una parte de él casi prefiere que las cosas hayan terminado así, los meses en que ella se ausentó y no pudo verla, se sintió extrañándola y por las noches antes de dormir solía preguntarse dónde estaría y qué estaría haciendo. Esa noche en que fue traicionado y termino quitándose su traje enfrente de todos, al salir de su casa, decidió ir a la de Bedelia porque sabía que estaba vacía y porque también era consciente de que ella todavía tenía algo de ropa suya de la época en que solían dormir juntos. De esta manera, ir a la casa de ella era el lugar perfecto para bañarse, limpiarse la sangre y ponerse ropa limpia antes de hacer los preparativos para viajar a Europa. No esperaba encontrar a Bedelia allí, pero al salir de la ducha se llevó una grata sorpresa al verla y mientras conversaban comenzó a considerar que sería una buena compañía en su viaje y terminó de decidirse cuando ella bajó el arma y dejó de apuntarle. Ella sabía que él podría haberla matado allí mismo y sin embargo, resolvió confiar en él, lo que la hacía merecedora de una nueva oportunidad.

Y ahora se encontraban los dos en París a medianoche y frente a la torre Eiffel, casi como en un cuento de hadas. Él toca su hombro para llamar su atención y ella sonríe levemente al verlo: - Tardaste más de lo esperado.  
\- Lo siento, me tomó más tiempo del que creía.

Y antes de que puedan emitir más palabras, la torre Eiffel vuelve a iluminarse con su juego de luces y ambos voltean a observarla llegando a parecer una pareja de enamorados más que se deleitan con el espectáculo y que disfrutan de una luna de miel en la ciudad más romántica del mundo. Aunque en realidad solo son psiquiatra y paciente que han traspasado los límites y ahora comparten el lecho. Cuando las luces se apagan, él le ofrece su brazo, ella lo entrelaza con el suyo y juntos caminan por el sendero del río Sena, se dirigen hacia aquel café musical que ella había visto en una de sus salidas de compras y que le había dicho a Hannibal que le gustaría visitar. Tal vez ni ellos mismos terminan de comprender lo que los une ni pueden explicar el tipo de relación que tienen y pese a que ambos saben que Hannibal tiene escrito en su destino volver a reunirse con Will Graham y saldar las cuentas que ellos tienen pendientes, por ahora no quieren pensar en lo que vendrá después, sino solo vivenciar los momentos en que se hacen compañía y casi pueden llegar a sentirse como una pareja más que pasea a la medianoche en la Ciudad Luz. Tal vez así, al menos por un momento podrían escribir otra historia, una historia menos trágica y en que la oscuridad no sea su eterna compañera.


End file.
